


¡A llorar que se perdió el chupete!

by LadyOper



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOper/pseuds/LadyOper
Summary: Quien diría que Gintoki encontraría su, tan buscada, máquina del tiempo…pero espera, ¿por qué él fue el único que cambió?...





	1. Lección 1

" **Los primeros vellos de una permanente natural"**

"Quien ríe último ríe mejor", dice el refrán popular. Alabado sea quien lo planteó en primer lugar. Alabado… y ¡lavado cien veces en un lavarropas lleno de objetos afilados y cortantes! ¡Se supone que los dichos se puedan aplicar a cualquier situación! ¿¡Entonces, por qué no funciona _este_ con el Pachinko!?

No, no, no, no. No nos desesperemos, respiremos profundo y pensemos que la brisa fría que recorre nuestro cuerpo no es debido a la falta de ropa ¡No!...

Que de qué hablo. Mira hacia el cielo, ¿ves esa nube? ¿ves el castillo sobre la nube? ¿ves a Sheeta(1) volando con un _yukata_ y una espada de madera en la mano?... ¡Definitivamente Sheeta se la llevó! ¡Yo no aposté mis ropas y las perdí en el Pachinko, bastardos!

—Mamá, ¿por qué ese hombre está sin ropas ?

—Shhh. No lo mires, hijo, podría ser un violador.

No, mamá, yo no soy un violador. Los violadores son hombres que intentan recuperar su orgullo manoseando jovencitas. Yo aún mantengo mi orgullo, ¡acaso no ves mi calzoncillo de fresitas!...

Ahh, es inútil…el mundo me da vueltas. Tal vez deba a acostumbrarme e ir a la deriva. ¿Quién dice que es difícil? Después de todo siempre me las arreglo para llegar a casa en una pieza. Solo tengo que detenerme en medio del camino y vaciar la "mochila" de Doraemon en una esquina.

Mira, ese baño público parece un buen lugar. Nada más tengo que abrir la puerta y ya podré… ¿eh? ¿dónde está el inodoro? ¡Señor director, se supone que los baños públicos tengan inodoros!

¿Y por qué hay tantos botones? ¿Es un baño para _amantos_? ¿Acaso ellos excretan algo más asqueroso que el "uno" y el "dos"?

…Ah, qué más da. Lo haré en esta misma esquina, la vejiga de Doraemon está a punto de explotar.

*sonido de agua cayendo…*

Fiuuu… Ahora sí puedo llegar a casa. ¡Esperen por mí, Kagura, Sadaharu! ¡Gin-chan está a punto de… ¿? ¿Ese botón grande y rojo debajo de mi pie, siempre estuvo ahí?

… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se cierra la puerta? ¿De dónde sale ese humo tan espeso? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué hay una lucecita roja que parpadea?...

¡Déjeme salir, señor director, a Gin-chan le está dando claustrofobia! ¡Pagaré las deudas, pagaré las deud…!

*************¡Pafffffff!*************

.

.

.

_Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

Wuahhh, que susto, por poco hago el "dos" en _mis_ pantalones.

Espera… Se siente húmedo…

¡Ya hice el "dos" en los pantalones!

No, Gin-chan, todavía eres muy joven como para estar haciendo eso… un momento, estos no son mis pantalones. Esto es… ¡Un pañal! ¿¡dónde están mis pantalones!? ¡Gin-chan no usa pañal, señor director!

_Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

¿Un niño? ¿De dónde demonios salió un niño a esta hora? La programación de los mocosos se acabó hace 3 horas.

… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Estas no son mis manos, desde cuándo las manos de Gin-chan son tan pequeñas.

Espera.

Espera un momento ¿por qué mi cuerpo es tan pequeño?...

_Wuaaaa wuaaaaa_

No puede ser.

Debajo de este pañal…

¡Soy un bebé!

No, no, no, no. Relájate, Gin-chan, respira profundo. Que se haya encogido al tamaño de un chícharo no significa que se vaya a quedar así para siempre. ¡Contrólate! Dentro de veinte años volverá a ser lo que era.

Pero más importante…

¿¡Por qué demonios tengo pelos rizados allá abajo?!

.

.

.

¡Haga algo, señor directoooooorrrr!...

_Continuará_


	2. Lección 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues a partir de este capítulo vuelvo a la forma original en que suelo escribir –lo cual prefiero, jeje–. El anterior fue, más bien, un "Gintoki POV" en forma de prólogo.
> 
> En el texto hago uso de palabras japonesas por doquier. Todas están cursivas y confío en que estén muy familiarizados con ellas. De todas formas, dejo un pequeño glosario por aquí:
> 
> Yakuza: Mafiosos
> 
> Megane: Espejuelos
> 
> Kintama: Testículos (… esto es vergonzoso… LOL)
> 
> Y se acabó, ¡Espero que les guste este cap.!

* * *

" **¿A dónde se fue la permanente natural?"**

En las profundidades de la ciudad, un bebé calvo lloraba. Las paredes de la máquina del tiempo rechinaban por los fuertes alaridos del niño, convirtiendo el simple hecho en una típica escena de terror. Y es que fue tanto el miedo que, en pocas horas, la población del lugar ya había tomado medidas desesperadas. Todo para que el fantasma de aquella nave los dejara en paz.

—Kagura-chan, ¿no crees que deberíamos primero inspeccionar el lugar? Todo se ve muy tenebroso —dijo por tercera vez el de las gafas. Miraba hacia todos lados como si presintiera que un ser malvado estuviese a punto de mostrarse.

Pero es que tenía razones para estar asustado. El lugar se ubicaba en uno de los "barrios bajos" de Kabuki-cho el cual, desde hace años, era territorio de los _yakuza._ Esa mañana había quedado muy impresionado cuando más de diez hombres, llenos de cicatrices y fumando tabaco, habían interrumpido en la Yorozuya. Él estaba limpiando –como de costumbre– esperando el regreso de su jefe, del cual sospechaba que había dormido en el Pachinko.

Uno de los hombres, el que más anillos dorados tenía en la mano, había destruido la puerta permitiendo la entrada del ser más grande y amenazante que él hubiera visto en su vida. Llevaba la típica expresión de "no me toques las _kintam*s_ " en toda su cara, y un tatuaje tan grande que ocultaba la mayoría de su piel.

Pero lo que en realidad impresionó a Shimpachi fue cuando aquel hombre, –con sus dos pies de altura y todo– se había derrumbado sobre el suelo poniéndose de rodillas mientras rogaba por ayuda.

"Yorozuya, tienen que ayudarnos. ¡Tenemos un fantasma rondando el cuartel!" había dicho con la cabeza aun baja. Pero claro, solo bastó con que el jefe _yakuza_ dijera la suma considerable que pagaría, para que los "trabajadores por cuenta propia" se pusieran en marcha, incluso sin su jefe. Aunque en realidad, Shimpachi solo había ido tras Kagura que había salido disparada de la casa luego de babear por el dinero.

—Cállate Pat-suan, o vas a espantar al fantasma. —susurró la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Para que asuste a un _yakuza_ debe ser uno muy tenebroso. Dicen que si lo miras de frente puede devorarte los ojos antes de un pestañazo.

—¡No estás ayudando! ¿¡Y de dónde sacaste eso!? —respondió alterado.

—Me lo dijo Robin-chan —dijo Kagura, como si fuese obvio, mientras se ajustaba las gafas oscuras en combinación con su cosplay de "cazafantasmas".

—¿Quién demonios es Robin-chan?

—El que me dio estos —la pelirroja se abrió la chaqueta mostrando una serie de bolsillos repletos de bolsitas blancas —, dice que si los vendo puedo ganar mucho dinero.

—¡Kagura-chan, te están usando para vender drogas! ¡Rápido, desásete de ellas, rápido! —gritó mientras trataba de quitarle la chaqueta.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el forcejeo. Mejor dicho, un fuerte _quejido_ que provino de una máquina, similar a las expendedoras, no muy alejada de ellos. Los dos Yorozuya se separaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Asomándose lentamente miraron hacia dentro del extraño artilugio.

—¡El fantasma es un bebé! —gritó Kagura exponiendo lo que él estaba pensando — ¡Y es calvo! — dijo mientras recogía al niño del suelo —¿Qué hace un niño calvo dentro de una máquina expendedora?

Eso era lo mismo que se preguntaba el de las gafas. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquel aparato no tenía las características de una máquina expendedora común. Más bien, le faltaba lo más importante… las bebidas. En su lugar había cientos de botones, uno de ellos raramente colocado en el suelo con un gran cartel de "No tocar" escrito sobre él.

—No me parece que esta sea una máquina expendedora, —dijo poniendo en palabras su teoría —más bien parece una especie de nave espacial… aunque de cabezas —Shimpachi analizaba el extraño botón rojo con el cartel, cuando escucho el chillido ensordecedor de la Yato.

—¡ _Kyaaa_! ¡El niño se cagó en los pantalones! —gritó la pelirroja alejando al bebé de su regazo —cógelo tú Shimpachi —dijo acercándoselo con expresión de asco.

—¡Por qué tengo que cargarlo yo! ¡¿A dónde fueron tus instintos maternales?! —respondió alterado, alejándose del infante.

—¡Pero es que es súper gigante! ¡Es súper larga! ¡Podrías deletrear la letra "G" con ella! (1)

—¡ _Oeee_! ¡No recicles las frases del Anime cuando te dé la gana!

En medio del alboroto el bebé comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

—Mira lo que hiciste Shimpachi, deberías estar avergonzado ¡Cámbiale el pañal! —dijo la Yato arrojándole al niño cual si fuera una pelota de voleibol.

—¡Tú eres la mujer aquí, cámbiale _tú_ el pañal! —respondió el de las gafas arrojándolo de vuelta.

—¡Eso es racismo! ¡Los hombres deberían valorar más a las mujeres! —dijo la pelirroja lanzando nuevamente al bebé.

—¡Querrás decir "machismo"! ¡Y cómo es que me lo dices a mí! ¡Yo siempre soy el que limpia la _mierda_ de la Yorozuya! —criticó Shimpachi, aunque volviendo a lanzar al niño.

—¡Eso es porque eres un "relleno- _megane_ -bueno-para-nada" que solo pudo alcanzar el número ocho en el ranking de popularidad!

—¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y tú estabas en el sexto lugar, no hay mucha diferencia!

—¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que la "reina de Kabuki-cho" no es popul…

De alguna manera, en el medio de los lanzamientos de un lado hacia otro, habían logrado aflojar el pañal del pobre infante. El cual, se encontraba ahora en el suelo con una gigante "G" _pixelada_ sobre él.

—"Ah… se zafó" —dijeron al unísono los de la Yorozuya.

El regordete niño calvo, comenzó a moverse inquieto en las manos de Kagura que había sido la última en recogerlo.

—Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Shimpachi apuntando a la entrepierna del bebé.

La Yato bajó la vista hacia lo que se le señalaba, solo para volver a lanzar al niño por los aires.

—¡Es el regreso de Silver J. Fox! (2)

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1):** Similar a lo que dijo en el capítulo 187 del Anime, cuando trataba de que dejaran a Sougo a ir al baño… Esta vez, en vez de la letra "S" se deletrea la "G" de Gintoki. LOL

**(2):** Primer nombre que le puso Kagura al bebé que aparece en Gintama (cap. 51 del Anime) burlándose del cabello ondulado de este, similar al de Gintoki. En este caso, se refiere a los pelos que tiene el niño "allá abajo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos por venir, espero que puedan esperarlos con paciencia. No prometo nada, pero trataré de subir uno todos los lunes (^^).
> 
> ¡Si les gustó dejen un review! Que tengan un lindo día, nos leemos pronto *v*)/
> 
> Pd. Me interesaría traducir mis historias al inglés, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo. Si alguien está interesado en traducirlo o a ayudarme, por favor que me lo haga saber con un PM. ¡Gracias! :D


	3. Lección 3

Lección 3

"Oye espera…tu permanente natural me parece conocida"

El reloj del bar de Otose aún no marcaba las diez de la mañana, cuando ya se formaba la algarabía habitual entre los personajes de Gintama.

—Están seguros de que es el mismo bebé de antes —preguntó por segunda vez Katherine, mientras se acercaba al niño que dormía en los brazos de Kagura con un dedo en la nariz.

"Silencio perras, estoy pescando lo mejor que se puede en esta tabla de planchar. ¡Mi tortícolis!" gruñó Gintoki, golpeando repetidas veces contra la columna de concreto a la que estaba recostado.

—Sí, ¡es Ginraku! (1)—respondió la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras miraba al bebé dar suaves golpes contra su pecho. Ese simple gesto le hizo sentirse la "mamá" más feliz del mundo. Nada mejor que brindarle un poco de comodidad a su bebé.

"… ¡Demonios!, merezco mejor trato que esto. Hasta las tetas de Katherine son mejor. Mamaaa, quiero una mamasita. ¡Ketsuno Ana, tráiganme a Ketsuno Ana!".

—¿Estás segura, no le notas algo diferente? —reformuló la pregunta Otose, también acercándose.

—No, ¡es Ginraku! —repitió la Yato frunciendo el ceño — es instinto maternal.

—¡¿Instinto maternal?! ¡Kagura-chan, no te das cuenta de que este bebé es calvo! —intervino Shimpachi.

Las palabras gritadas del de las gafas, finalmente hicieron que el niño se despertara gimoteando.

"Maldita sea, ¡tienen a un jodido bebé aquí! ¿No se dan cuenta que los niños necesitan dormir más de 12 horas al día?... Y ¿¡dónde está mi leche!?" indicó el de los ojos de pescado muerto, aunque lo único que se oyó fueron unos cuantos quejidos.

—Shimpachi, bastardo, no hagas llorar a Ginraku II —dijo Kagura jugando con el infante, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Ahora es Ginraku II? ¡Entonces si sabías que no es el mismo!

"¿¡Quién demonios es Ginraku II!? ¡Dejen de nombrar a Gin-san con nombres tan extraños, eso es abuso infantil! ¿Acaso quieren lastimar mis dulces oídos? ¡Soy un bebé delicad…!" —Gintoki gritaba enfurecido para sus adentros, cuando de pronto un objeto capturó su atención. —"Espera, eso de ahí es…"

—Oh, mira. Parece que el niño-inútil se calma cuando le das la Jump —dice Katherine balanceando una Jump frente al bebé. Cada vez que la alejaba, este comenzaba a quejarse estirando las manitos.

"¡Esa es la nueva edición! ¿¡de donde la robaste, maldita gata!? ¡cuando fui a la tienda todavía no había salido!"

—Oigan, ¿este comportamiento no les recuerda a alguien? —Shimpachi se ajustó las gafas mientras observaba con detenimiento.

"¡Así es Shimpachi, soy el único y fabuloso Gin-san! ¡Ahora dame la Jump, maldito desperdicio de gato! ¡Quiero ver si Borut* se convierte en el próximo Hokage!"

—De qué hablas, megane, hoy en día la Jump es popular hasta en los bebés —respondió Kagura meciendo al infante, el cual se rehusaba a quedarse tranquilo.

—No es eso. Esa calva lustrosa, esos ojos afilados, esa cara de protagonista ¿no creen que se les parece a la de alguien? —volvió a preguntar el "cuatro ojos".

—Oh, ya veo lo que quieres decir… —dijo la Yato elevando al bebé por los aires — ¡Es Saitama Jr.! (2)

—¡No entendiste nada!

"¡Kagura, no digas más! ¡Vas a hacer que nos cancelen! ¡Mira, es Gin-san! ¡Soy yo, Gin-san!"

—¿Qué estás diciendo mujer estúpida? —dijo la gata arrebatando al niño de las manos de Kagura —está claro que es Ikkaku Jr. (3)

"¡Qué Ikkaku ni que mierda! El pelo está abajo, ¡salió abajo!" —El de la permanente se movía inquieto en el fuerte agarre de Katherine — "¡Esto es plagio! ¡Ahora sí que nos cancelan! ¿Qué va a pasar con Gin-san, entonces? ¡Oguri Shun, sálvate tú, Oguri Shun!" (4)

Sin poder resistirlo más, el de la permanente conectó su pie con la barbilla de la gata la cual lo dejó caer instintivamente. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a gatear hacia el centro del bar.

"Solo esperen, idiotas, ¡Gin-san los va a iluminar!"

—Hey, niño ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Otose mientras lo perseguía junto a los demás.

Gintoki ignoró todos los llamados apresurándose para llegar a su destino. Cuando estuvo posicionado en el lugar correcto, se bajó el pañal y enfrentó a los allí presente. Estando seguro de que todos lo estaban mirando, comenzó a pujar.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Shimpachi acercándose.

—Tal vez esté buscando a Genos (5) —respondió la pelirroja.

—Está revelando su Bankai —dijo la gata, también aproximándose al bebé.

—¿¡Pero es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa!? ¡A lo mejor está intentando decirnos algo! —gritó el de las gafas, alterado.

Antes de que pudiera mediar otra palabra, el niño se levantó y comenzó a gatear al lado contrario de donde se encontraba. Un gigante kanji quedó dibujado, o más bien, "pixelado" en suelo. Los tres adultos se quedaron petrificados mientras veían a una mosca sobrevolar el escrito.

—¡Solo quería cagar! —gritaron al unísono.

—Un momento —dijo la anciana, con mirada conocedora, acercándose al kanji.

"¡Eso es vieja bruja! Sabía que tú entenderías. De algo valió que no te pagara la renta todos estos años"

Otose estudió por un momento lo escrito en el suelo. Subiendo la cabeza, preguntó.

—… ¿Quién es Gin-kou? (6)

El de la permanente miró hacia atrás, sudando.

¡No funcionó!…

Continuará

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones:

(1): "Ginraku", nombre que le da Kagura al bebé que sale en el Anime cap. 51.

(2): Saitama es el protagonista de One Punch Man… xD

(3): 3er oficial de la 11va División en Bleach.

(4): Actor que va a tener el roll de Gintoki en el Live-Action de Gintama.

(5): Coprotagonista de One Punch Man.

(6): "Ginkou", palabra japonesa para "banco".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyOper: Me encantó la participación de Gin-chan en el fic. ¡Gracias Ayumi-chan y Megami-chan por ayudarme con los diálogos de Gintoki! ¡Sin ustedes no hubiese sido lo mismo! x3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo cap. *v*)/
> 
> Pd. Ya sé que la historia se desarrolla un poco lenta, pero por favor, tengan paciencia jejeje. Próximo capítulo: "Mi vida por una permanente natural" …

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento mucho, no lo pude evitar, pero la situación de Gintoki y su primera permanente es ¡CANON!... ¿no me creen?, busquen el Omake del cap. 36 del Manga y me darán la razón xD  
> Díganme si les gustó, aunque no ha pasado mucho a excepción del gran descubrimiento que involucra a Gin-chan y sus pel… saben de qué hablo xD
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! *w*)/


End file.
